SkekSil's Big Mess and reunification of the UrSkeks
SkekSil and Miss Elaina are best friends. They live together. Miss Elaina is neat. SkekSil is messy. One day SkekSil is very messy. Miss Elaina got mad. "SkekSil, Come Here!" shouted Miss Elaina. "Look at the mess you have made!" "Okay Miss Elaina!" said SkekSil, "I'm am coming!" He jumped out of the Tub. he splashed water all over the floor. he dripped water all over the rug. "SkekSil!" shouted Miss Elaina. "You are making a bigger mess!" "But Miss Elaina," SkekSil Said "You told me to look at the mess I made." Now Miss Elaina was very angry. "I wish I lived here by myself!" she shouted. Miss Elaina walked out and slammed the door. SkekSil stopped smiling. "Miss Elaina does not want me here anymore," "I guess I will go Away." SkekSil was sad. He got dressed in his robes. He packed a big bag. "Come on Bag." said SkekSil, "We Have to go!" SkekSil closed the door. "Goodbye house!" he said. "I will miss you!" SkekSil dragged his bag all the way to UrSol his UrRu counterpart, "SkekSil, it is Late" UrSol said, "You should be in bed!" "I have no bed," SkekSil said, "Miss Elaina is mad at me, I must find a new home!" "You could stay with me!" UrSol said. "My Mystic bed is a nice place to sleep." SkekSil got into the Mystic bed. "Ouch!" he said UrSol felt the pain as well. "This is not a nice place to sleep, it is only for one person!" SkekSil got out of the Trolley bed. "Goodnight UrSol!" he said, then he went to the Castle. "SkekSil it is late, You should be in bed!" Said Prince Wednesday. "I have no bed!" said SkekSil "Miss Elaina is mad at me, I must find a new home!" "You could share my bed!" said Prince Wednesday. SkekSil got into the bed. "Do you Like my soft bed?" asked Prince Wednesday. "Well, it is soft!" said SkekSil, Then SkekSil turned over, He fell on to the floor. "This bed is too little!" he said. SkekSil left The Castle with his big bag, he was very tired. Then he saw O the Owl, SkekSil woke him up, "O, Are you asleep?" he asked. "I was asleep!" said O the Owl. "Now I am awake!" O the Owl is mad. "O, I need a bed." Said SkekSil. "I need a big soft bed!" "Soft beds are yucky!" wailed O the Owl, "Oh dear!" said SkekSil "Where can I sleep? I am so tired!" SkekSil sat down. Soon, he was asleep. The Neighborhood was quiet. Everyone was sleeping. Everyone but Miss Elaina, She was looking for SkekSil. She came to UrSol. She woke him up! "Have you seen your Skeksis half SkekSil?" asked Miss Elaina. "He was here," UrSol Said "But he is not here now!" Then Miss Elaina went to the castle. "Have you seen SkekSil?" Miss Elaina asked Prince Wednesday. "He Was Here," said Prince Wednesday, "But he is not here now!" Miss Elaina is sad. "SkekSil!" She called UrSol decided to leave the Tiger's house to rejoin with his other half. "Where are you?" Then she saw SkekSil and UrSol saw them as they merged back into their original UrSkek form. "SilSol are you okay?" Miss Elaina asked. "Sure Miss Elaina!" Said SilSol "I was just sleeping." "Come on home, old pal!" Miss Elaina said. "I am sorry I yelled at you." Miss Elaina and SilSol went home. "Gee Miss Elaina!" said SilSol. "It is good to be home" He opened his big bag! All his staffs fell out. "I am sorry, Miss Elaina!" said SilSol. "I made a mess again!" "That is okay!" said Miss Elaina, "We will clean it up in the morning!" "Miss Elaina and SilSol got ready for bed. "I am glad you are home!" said Miss Elaina "Me too!" said SilSol "Goodnight Miss Elaina!" "Goodnight SilSol!"